How Hot Am I?
by Winekita
Summary: Poor Calypso is sick with the flu...or is she? Complete. Image is mine.
1. Sick

_**FAIR WARNING: If you haven't read my other story**_** Papi_-at least up to chapter 33-and/or you don't want to spoil that story's end, then read that first and come back here._**

**_So, this story's beginning is totally true. Not only did I read online that someone did this, but my friend actually pulled this stunt on her husband :P and his sister was videotaping from the closet :D_**

**_Anyway, I am completely done with this story, so I will update it daily! There are only five chapters, though, sorry._**

**_Disclaimer: I own the kids, not the adults._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

Leo Valdez was wiping his hands with an already dirty and greasy rag as he wound his way through the machine shop. Business had been pretty good today, mortal and demigod-wise, so Leo had been busy. Normally, he would have been thrilled at being such a busy bee. He loved his job.

But today was different.

The past few days, his wife Calypso had come down with the flu. At least, that's what she insisted it was. He couldn't argue with the healer in the family. She was almost Apollo-level good at healing, especially for a Titan-turned-mortal. Calypso would _never_ admit that, though. She knew the old stories of Apollo and his bipolar attitude towards potential challengers. The last thing his ego needed was a victory over a former Titan.

Anyway, poor Calypso had been upstairs in their bedroom for the past three days, sicker than a plague rat. Leo had warned his six-year-old twins, Tulio and Esperanza, to stay away from their mother until she got better. Tulio, being the twin that had inherited his mother's old Titan healing powers, suggested he 'kiss her better', but Calypso promptly refused. She said she would beat this mortal sickness on her own. And that's what she was doing.

Leo would have been tending to her, but with business so booming lately, he hardly got to spend time with her, let alone help her get better!

As he entered the living room, he saw Espie sitting on one end of the couch, doodling on her drawing pad. Tulio was on the opposite end, flicking through the channels on the TV with the remote. He had a bored expression on his face.

Leo had caught Tulio trying to take apart one of Leo's machines—one that a demigod customer had requested. Leo had been on a time limit for that and had to push back the due date because Tulio had messed up the machine so much. Tulio's defense was that he wanted to know how it was built and how it worked. Leo got mad and forbade his son from entering the forge and workshop for a whole two weeks, and forbade him from tinkering at all for one week. Needless to say, Tulio/Leo 2.0 was furious that he couldn't tinker.

Hence, his bored expression at the TV, the only thing the ADHD six-year-old could do while grounded. All of his hobbies were Leo's to a tee. He couldn't sing like his mom or sister (Espie was very shy about it, but Leo knew she had a beautiful singing voice), he couldn't draw very well, and he couldn't cook very well, either—being six, Tulio wasn't yet allowed to use the stove, which was ironic, considering Leo let him play with power tools on a daily basis. The Valdezes didn't own a computer (it was on Leo's to-make list) so Tulio couldn't go online. He had dyslexia, so the few books Leo did own were trouble for him—Calypso's personal library consisted of things Tulio didn't like, such as gardens, planting, etc. And of course, it was summertime, so no homework to do (as if a first grader would have had that much homework).

Tulio couldn't even produce fire like his father and sister. When the twins were four, Leo had asked his father if Tulio would ever explode like his sister two years prior. Hephaestus examined Tulio and said that the boy was an internal fire user, something never seen before; no fire user had ever had children in the past, so a second generation fire-user had never before been heard of, much less an internal user. Tulio's internal powers allowed him to heat up his body and anything he touched, as well as give him the gift of a fireproof body, but not the ability to produce and control flames. So, entertaining himself by creating shapes in tiny flames wasn't even a possibility.

So, there was Tulio: sitting on the couch like a potato, flipping through the channels, bored out of his mind.

Leo rolled his eyes. Tulio would have to learn to deal with the boredom for a long while. This was only day four of his torture week. He still had three days to go.

Leo turned to Espie, who was still doodling. "Espie," he called. "Did you check on your mother recently?"

His daughter looked up and nodded. "Uh-huh. Mommy's still feeling bad. She keeps throwing up." Espie scrunched up her face in disgust. "Yucky."

Tulio didn't comment.

(Oh yes, Tulio was apparently boycotting the grounded idea through silence. He absolutely refused to talk to _anybody_ until he was allowed to tinker again. Grand idea. Leo figured it was better than him screaming his head off the whole week.)

"Alright," Leo said, rolling up his sleeves. He walked over to the sink in the kitchen, washing his hands. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

Once again, Tulio ignored his father. Espie jumped up from the couch and yelled, "Can we have tacos tonight?"

"We had tacos last night, Espie," Leo told her.

"Enchiladas, then?"

Leo laughed. "I know we're Mexican, sweetie, but we can't _always_ have Mexican food. Something else!"

Espie pondered a moment more. "Burgers?"

Now that was an idea. Leo's stomach growled at the prospect of burgers and fries. He agreed and set to work in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Leo had a nice little pile of burgers (both real meat and tofu; the Valdezes liked to mix it up) and was just fishing out the fries from the Little Daddy Fryer <strong><em>(AN: This is legit; I used one of these every time me and my parents made fish and fries/chips)_** when he heard his wife call weakly from the bedroom, "Leo…"

Leo fished the rest of the fries out and immediately ran up the stairs. Calypso was sitting up in bed, holding a puke bucket. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were wrinkled. There were small bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She was pretty pale. A small smile played on her lips when she saw her husband.

Leo smiled back. His wife couldn't look unattractive if she tried. Even sick with the flu, she was the hottest thing on the planet.

Leo went over and crouched down beside the bed next to her. "Hey, beautiful," he cooed. "What'cha want?"

"Dinner," she replied flatly. "Smells good."

"You feeling stable enough for a burger and a couple fries?"

"Actually, I want fried chicken, green apples, and a few cupcakes."

Leo blinked. Did he hear her right? "I'm sorry, but what?"

"You heard me," she said with a dark tone. "I want fried chicken, green apples, and cupcakes."

Leo held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll go down to the store after the kids have their dinner and—"

A hard glare silenced him. "I want those _now_, Leo," she warned. Her old titan's aura rose up from the dead for a second and Leo shivered.

"And I'll just go down now _while_ the twins are eating," he fixed. What was up with his wife? She only threatened him when he did something wrong. To his knowledge, he hadn't done anything wrong…

…_recently_…

Leo rushed down the stairs. The twins were already sitting at the table, which had been set. Espie was tapping her legs against her chair and drumming her fingers on the table. She was eyeing the burger and fries on her plate like a wolf. Tulio also had a burger (tofu) on his plate, but he was sitting perfectly still, the silent, pouty expression written all over his face.

Leo sighed. "Go ahead and start, kids. _Papi_'s gotta go to the store and get something for Mommy."

The twins needed no other signal. Both of them started chowing down with enough speed to make a cheetah jealous. Leo rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Leo arrived with some KFC, a bag of Granny Smith apples, and a couple trays of birthday cupcakes in tow. He immediately ran upstairs, not bothering to check on the twins.<p>

Calypso was in the bathroom. Leo didn't hear any sounds of retching, so he figured that must be a good sign.

"_Mi Sol_," he called out gently. "I got you dinner."

Calypso came out a few minutes later. Leo had to admit she looked a little better than before. _Thank the gods, she's feeling better…_

His wife eyed the bag of food warily. "All of what I asked?"

"Yes, dear," he sighed in submission. He motioned to give her the food but she held up something else.

"My vision's still a little blurry," she admitted shyly. "I can't read this thermometer. Can you read it?"

Leo nodded. Setting the bag down, he took the thermometer in his hand and looked at the little screen.

He had to blink a couple of times.

There wasn't any number on the screen. There was only one word:

**_POSITIVE_**

Leo narrowed his eyes and examined the thermometer. It took him an _embarrassingly_ long time to realize that what he was holding wasn't a thermometer.

It was a pregnancy test.

A pregnancy test with the word 'POSITIVE' on it.

And Calypso had just handed it to him.

Leo looked his wife right in the eye. She was trying so hard to conceal the smile playing on her lips.

"You can't be serious," he managed, a grin beginning to appear on his own face. "You _can't be serious_!"

Calypso nodded. "I'm serious."

Suddenly, someone squealed happily. Leo realized it was him when he wrapped his arms around his wife.

His lips crashed into hers, his mind short-circuiting just like it had when they first kissed when he was a teenager thirteen years ago.

Leo Valdez was about to be the father of not two children, but three!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cue the squeals! I totally didn't want Leo to just have the twins! So, this story came to be :D**_

_**BTW, let's pretend that's a special kind of futuristic pregnancy test that doesn't use lines :P**_

_**I'll also be introducing a new Seven baby, as well as the unnamed Percabeth baby from **_**Papi_, in this story!_**

**_Go ahead and guess at the names and genders! You'll never guess Leo's new baby name! :3 You _might_ be able to guess the Percabeth baby's name if you think really hard. As for the newest baby from the Seven; I dare you to try and guess whose it is and what their name will be :D_**

**_And here's the inspiration (internet-wise) behind this chapter and story:_**

"I hadn't been feeling well (morning sickness) and my husband knew it. So after taking the pregnancy test I took it to him and said, 'I can't read this thermometer, can you?' After a few seconds of consideration, he turned to me with a goofy grin and a look of surprise and asked, 'Really?'"—_Sarah_

_**Thank you, Sarah from the internet, for half-inspiring this!**_


	2. Oh, Brother!

_**Chris: Told you I could distract you :D And yeah, I couldn't deal with just having the twins in the family.**_

_**Awesome as Annabeth: Nice guesses, but no dice :P As I said, it will be EXTREMELY hard for anyone to guess the newest Valdez's name. If someone DOES actually guess it out of the blue, I might give their OC a spot in **_**Adventures in Parenting_. But that will probably never happen..._**

**_Anyway, hope you all are enjoying this. I know this one's as short as a toothpick, but bear with me. The other chapters are at least longer than this._**

**_Disclaimer: I own the kids, not the adults :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother!<strong>

_(Three days after Calypso gives Leo the baby news)_

The silent treatment Tulio was giving Leo was driving the son of Hephaestus insane. Granted, Tulio hadn't thrown a fit or gotten into any more trouble all week, but the silence was unnerving. Leo was glad today was the day Tulio's punishment was being lifted, and _he _ was the one who had administered it!

Leo was going to drop the baby bomb on Tulio today. Calypso would tell Espie while Leo took Tulio out on a walk.

"C'mon, _mijo_," Leo said. "Let's go walk around the block. I wanna talk to you about something."

Once outside, Leo sent out Happy the Tiny Festus to fly around the Valdez boys, ready to alert them of any dangers—as if there would be any in the demigod city. Leo held Tulio's hand as they walked around their house in New Athens. He was leading his son towards the shrine of Hephaestus, one of Tulio's favorite places to visit.

The shrine wasn't anything special, just a normal shrine with an (unfortunately) extremely accurate statue of the blacksmith god. Hephaestus children and legacies went there and offered up a few sacrifices to try and better their luck at building. Leo usually went there with Tulio to show off the child's inventions, knowing Hephaestus would be proud of his unique legacy. Sometimes the god even sent a sticky note telling them he was happy Tulio was improving.

When they reached the shrine, Leo was glad it was empty. He bent down and became eye-level with Tulio.

"First off," he began. "You can tinker again. I think you've learned your lesson. But you're still not allowed in the forge or shop for another week. _Papi_'s got stuff to do within a specific time, so I don't want a repeat of last time."

Tulio pouted, but nodded. He didn't look Leo in the eye.

"Please talk to me, _mijo_," Leo begged. "I wanna tell you some great news, but I want you to talk to me first."

Tulio looked up at him with curious eyes. "Great news? What kind of news?"

Leo smiled. "There's my boy," he said, ruffling the demititan's hair. Then, he continued, "Well, I want to ask you something first. Do you like having a sister?"

"Sometimes," Tulio said, shuffling his feet. "I like Espie, but she can be annoying."

"Would you ever wish for another sibling?"

Tulio tilted his head. "Like a brother?"

"Maybe." Leo smiled. "How would you feel if I told you you're going to be a _big_ brother?"

Tulio stared at his father with slightly narrowed eyes. Leo could almost see the gears in his head turning. Tulio was a smart boy; he'd figure it out.

"You mean," Tulio ventured. "Me and Espie are gonna get a baby brother?"

"Or sister," Leo told him. "It's too early to tell which you'll get, but yes: you're getting a baby sibling!"

Tulio squealed (not unlike Leo's earlier squeal) and hugged his father. "That's so cool! I'm gonna be a big brother! And Espie can bother someone else! Yay!"

Leo laughed. Tulio looked at him with wide eyes. "When will my baby brother come?"

"In about nine months," Leo answered. He went ahead and let Tulio believe it was going to be a boy. In all honesty, Leo was hoping it would be a boy, too. Leo didn't want to be outnumbered and start swimming in an estrogen ocean.

Either way, he was happy that Tulio was taking this well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah, the joys of being a brother :)**_

_**The GENDER shall be revealed next chapter. C'mon people, I wanna see some guesses! You at least got a 50/50 shot with the gender! :D**_


	3. Let's Find Out!

_**Wow, I'm so happy that over 90% of you guys got it right! Good job!**_

_**Musicforlife: Hee hee. I see what you did there! Very clever. Cookies for you: (::)(::)(::)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the kids and Steve. Leo and Calypso are owned by Rick.**_

_**Don't worry about Steve, either. He's a great guy with good intentions. Think Mrs. O'Leary, but with more personality and can talk :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Find Out!<strong>

_Five months later_

_(a week after the twins turn seven—their b-day is on November 11th)_

Leo paced around the mailbox. He was beginning to carve out a small moat for it, he had been circling it so much.

He was extremely giddy and excited about the mail today. Today was the day Will Solace was sending the results of Calypso's ultrasound. Today was the day they would find out their baby's gender!

Their whole family was having a bet. Espie and Calypso were banking on it being a girl. Tulio and Leo wanted a boy. Leo had bet Calypso twenty drachmas that their baby would be a boy. She raised that bet with two weeks-worth of dishes. The twins, as far as Leo and Calypso were concerned, were too young to bet so they just argued over the gender.

Leo was determined to beat his wife at this guessing game. It was a 50/50 shot; he could _so_ beat those odds!

The mail van came in sight. Leo started bouncing up and down. _Gods, why does he have to be so slow!_

Three houses away.

Leo hopped on two feet.

Two houses away.

Leo was now playing 'invisible jump rope'.

Next door.

Leo was pretty sure he could fly now.

The mail van stopped in front of him. Steve, the resident monster that Leo had recommended for a job here (hey, if harpies and hellhounds could be good, so could a vegetarian hydra with an impressive no-meat résumé) got out of the van and smiled knowingly.

"Careful Leo," he warned, pulling out a pile of letters. "The Air Force might shoot you down for invading their air space if you get any higher."

Leo took the pile of letters from him instantly. He flipped through them faster than lightning.

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Thanksgiving card._

_Bill._

_Baby shower RSVP._

_Party invite._

_Bill._

_Bill._

_School grades._

_Bill._

Leo looked up at Steve, confused. "You sure there isn't any more? Like, say, a brown folder or something?"

Steve shrugged. "Were you expecting something important, man?" he asked with a smile. Leo was about to punch him when the hydra pulled out a brown envelope from behind his back. "Something from the doctor, perhaps?"

Leo ripped it from his hands. "You jerk. See if you're invited to the baby shower!"

Steve got back into his van and shouted as he drove away, "Already am, idiot! See you at the shower next Saturday!"

Leo rushed inside and paused.

Calypso was sitting on the couch, dozing as she tried reading her gardening magazine. Tulio was curled up against her, asleep. His hand was wrapped protectively around her round stomach. Espie was on Calypso's other side, watching the **_Too Cute_** show that was playing on Animal Planet while doodling in her sketch pad.

Leo smiled at the scene. As a child orphan, he had never imagined he'd ever get to see a family like this—much less a family like this to call his very own: His happy wife, pregnant with child, sitting in between his artistic daughter and mechanically-minded son. Leo, as a homeless teenager on the run from every foster family he'd been forced into, had never dreamed of settling down and becoming a happy father himself. He never wanted this beautiful scene before him to be ruined.

But he needed to find out his new baby's gender, and that was _so_ worth the destroying of this peaceful moment!

Leo hurled himself onto Tulio, effectively squishing the now seven-year-old. Tulio woke with a start, beating against his much-bigger father in vain. His muffled squeals could be heard beneath Leo's backside.

Calypso giggled and kissed him. When they broke apart, she muttered darkly, "Get off your son, idiot."

"Yes, dear," Leo mumbled submissively. He lifted up off of Tulio.

Said boy immediately evacuated the couch and glared at his father. He looked so cute with his curly black hair all ruffled and sticking up in random places.

"Why'd you do that?" he screamed.

"Because reasons," Leo said flatly. "Take your sister and go upstairs. Mommy and _Papi_ have something to discuss."

Espie looked over at her mother. "B-but…the Aussie puppies are herding duckies!"

Calypso gently shoved her off the couch. "Go play upstairs with your brother."

The twins reluctantly obeyed, marching up the stairs with their cute, identical pouty faces. When Leo was sure they were safely upstairs and out of earshot, he grinned and waved the brown envelope.

"It came?" Calypso squealed. "Open it, stupid! I wanna know!"

Leo made a point to _very slowly_ rip open the envelope. He could feel the tension in the air. It felt like Jason was in the room, getting ready to let loose a bolt of lightning.

Calypso growled at his slowness and immediately snatched the envelope out of his hands. She pulled out the letter.

Leo watched as her face darkened. _Oh no…is something wrong with the baby?_

Calypso looked up at her husband. Leo leaned in, ready to comfort her at a moment's notice.

"Leo," she said with a small voice.

The son of Hephaestus held his breath.

Then Calypso's mouth formed an evil smirk.

"You and Tulio are going to be _severely_ disappointed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Congrats to all those who guessed the right gender.**_

_**LEO'S GETTING ANOTHER GIRL! SMILES ALL AROUND!**_

_**Name will not be revealed until the very last chapter. So, anyone wanna guess the name?**_

_**Hint: It will be unique and it begins...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**with an 'A'.**_

_**I will not reveal any more hints.**_

_**If anyone actually guesses her name, I will give their OC a slot in 'Parenting' :)**_


	4. Stay in Sync

**_No one has guessed her name yet :P_**

**_Someone came REALLY close, but no cigar, sorry._**

**_I won't be giving anymore hints._**

**_Disclaimer: Rick owns the adults, I own the children._**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay in Sync<strong>

_February 24th_

Leo stroked his wife's huge belly lovingly. He relished in the activity, seeing as how he hadn't been able to do this when Calypso was pregnant with the twins. He would have loved to see how huge she had been with them (he bet she would've been even more beautiful), but settled his attention on the newest addition to the family. Their daughter kicked inside Calypso's tummy, obviously excited about the warmth of her father's hand indirectly touching her.

The couple was sitting down at one of the New Athenian tables in the Camp Half-Blood dining pavilion. Calypso was sitting comfortably on Leo's lap while said Latino had his arms wrapped around her huge eight-months-pregnant-stomach, kissing her neck every few seconds. It was lunch time, and the place was pretty much deserted, save for the few year-round campers that refused to go to school.

Speaking of school, the Valdez twins were currently at one of the newly established New Athens schools—the New Athens Elementary. Tulio and Esperanza were in second grade now, so Leo and Calypso had a bit of time to spend alone with each other during the day, at least before their new baby girl came into the picture.

"Hey, guys," a voice called out.

The Valdez couple turned as one to see the Zhang family heading their way. The Zhangs had decided to move to New Athens a few years after Leo had moved in from Houston. Hazel didn't want to be separated from the rest of the Seven by a huge continent anymore, so Frank—as her *cough*submissive*cough* husband—followed her with Sammy Leo in tow.

Hazel was carrying their newest child, Augustus Zhang, in her arms. Leo and Calypso were his godparents (seeing as Nico and Reyna were Sammy Leo's—weird combo, huh?). Augustus, like Sammy, had black hair and Hazel's dark complexion. However, he had Frank's dark eyes and smooth hairstyle. He was chubby as well, just like Sammy and the pre-Mars-gift Frank.

As soon as Augustus's name was announced, Leo had made fun of it.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Augustus_? Seriously?" he had said, grimacing. "Two things: Very Roman and very ugly-sounding."_

_"Shut up," Hazel had warned. "Frank got to name Sammy Leo, so I get to name this baby. I choose the name Augustus. He was the first Roman emperor. Many Romans would be envious of this name!"_

_"Sure, sure." Leo shook his head. "Says the Roman living in a Greek city."_

_"I'm gonna punch you, Leo," Frank said with his fist raised. "He's _our_ son and he'll be called what we want him to be called."_

_"Can I give him a nickname?" Leo begged. "Percy got to nickname Sora, and he was the godfather! I deserve to give this guy one if _I'm_ the godfather!"_

_"Mark isn't ours, he's Jason and Piper's," Frank retorted. "That wasn't up to us."_

_"Please? I'll never be able to call him Augustus! It's too cruel, even for me!"_

_Hazel and Frank shared a look. "Fine," Hazel conceded. "But I swear, you'd better be a better namer than Percy…"_

_"Gimme some time and I'll figure one out!"_

* * *

><p>Augustus was now almost two months old, born on January 7th. Calypso had joked that the Zhangs and Valdezes were syncing up their baby births, the Zhangs had theirs first (Sammy Leo and Augustus) and the Valdezes would soon follow (Tulio, Espie and their currently unnamed daughter—Leo and Calypso agreed that they would decide a name when she was born). The only reason Leo hadn't come up with a nickname for Augustus was because he was too busy fawning over his highly pregnant and highly demanding wife.<p>

"Hey, Hazel," Leo welcomed. "What brings you guys here?"

Frank let Hazel sit beside the couple before sitting down himself. "Nothing in particular," Hazel answered. She smiled sweetly at the scene before her. "Just enjoying you being so love-struck, Leo."

Leo stuck his tongue out. "Shut up. I have a right to be in love with my wife!" To prove this, he kissed Calypso, continuing to rub her belly with his calloused hands.

Frank scoffed. "When we first met, I'd have never taken you as the lovey-dovey type. You always seemed like the guy who would never settle down, always moving too fast for the world."

Leo grinned. "Marriage does that to a guy. You should know."

"Leo," Calypso said softly.

"I meant that in all good faith, _mi sol_," Leo comforted. He kept his gaze on the Zhangs. "How's Sammy?"

Hazel smiled as she started feeding Augustus. "Such a smart boy. He loves his history, that's for sure; Memorizes dates better than Bobby can, and Bobby's a legacy of Athena!"

Bobby was Percy and Annabeth's second born child. Percy said he was named for the Titan Iapetus, who had sacrificed himself in Tartarus in order for the teens to escape the horrible pit. He was Percy's little reflection with Annabeth's grey eyes and personality. Bobby had already skipped kindergarten (Leo didn't know you could even _do_ that), so he was in the same first grade class as Mark Grace, Jason and Piper's only child.

"We need to get him and the twins together," Frank commented. "They haven't played outside of school in a while."

"Leo." Calypso tugged at her husband's sleeve.

"I agree," Leo commented, not hearing Calypso. "Espie's been complaining that she hasn't gotten to go play with Sammy!"

"Of course, we'll have to get Lacy over," Hazel laughed. "Just to make sure Tulio doesn't feel unloved! I swear, when those two hit puberty it'll be a kiss-fest!"

Frank, Hazel and Leo laughed. Calypso didn't. She started tugging harder on Leo's sleeve.

"Leo!" she said with feeling.

The son of Hephaestus turned his head. Calypso's eyes were wide with alarm, which made his eyes do the same. "What? What's wrong?"

That was when he felt the dampness in his trousers, right where Calypso was sitting on his lap. Before he could put two-and-two together, Calypso screamed it in his ear:

"SHE'S COMING!"

The Zhangs shot up in alarm. Leo gaped, unable to move for two reasons:

One—Calypso was still on his lap.

Two—His brain had short-circuited again, leaving him dumbstruck.

Hazel slapped Leo upside the head. "_Fatuus_!" she yelled in Latin. Leo knew that meant idiot—mostly because many Romans had called him that to his face, present company included. "Your wife's water just broke! Your daughter's coming a month early!"

That got Leo working again. He picked Calypso up bridal-style and nearly tripped over the bench as he stood up. "What do I do? What do I do?" He began to panic. The last time this had happened, Calypso had been alone on Ogygia and Leo, in Houston, had been completely unaware of her pain. This time, they were together and her screams in his ear _definitely_ made him aware!

Hazel handed Augustus to Frank and started herding Leo out of the dining pavilion. "We'll go to the infirmary in the Big House. New Athens is too far right now, especially on foot. The Apollo campers will help her while we IM Will Solace at the New Athens hospital.

Calypso's screams made everyone in the vicinity aware of the situation. Whoever was in Leo's way had the choice to move or be trampled by the son of Hephaestus.

Of course, the more Calypso screamed, the more Leo screamed. They could have made a mosh-pit sound like a quiet crowd in a library.

Eventually they reached the Big House. Leo burst into the infirmary and started frantically screaming at random Apollo campers.

"Calypso! Baby! Now! Hurry!"

Hazel came in after him and explained the situation to the nearest Apollo camper. Immediately, a wheelchair was taken out and Calypso was settled in it. Leo kept within her reach as she was wheeled into another room. Hazel and Frank stayed behind, knowing this was something only Leo could be with her for. They wouldn't be allowed in.

It was just as well, because they had two IM's to send.

One was to Will Solace in New Athens.

The other was to the principal of NA Elementary. Tulio and Esperanza would need to be excused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay! Percy and Annabeth's second born is a boy and his name is Bobby! Now I can use him in 'Parenting' without spoiling you guys :) And even Frank and Hazel got a new babeh! Meet Augustus Zhang, everybody!**_

_**The next chapter will be the last and the cutest. Have fun waiting.**_

_**Guessing is still open for her name :3**_


	5. The Newest Valdez

**_Nobody got to win this contest, sorry. :(_**

**_In my defense, you guys guessed a lot of A names, but missed one! :P_**

**_Disclaimer: Rick owns the adults, I own the children._**

**_HERE WE GO! Time to meet..._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Newest Valdez<strong>

_February 27th_

Hazel sat in the hospital waiting room, rocking Tulio Valdez back and forth in her arms (he was getting a little big for that, but Hazel didn't complain). Esperanza Valdez sat in Piper's lap, drumming her fingers on her knees.

Will Solace had arranged for Calypso to be moved to the hospital in New Athens (that was a chore, but it happened without a hitch). Calypso had been in labor for three days. Hazel felt pity for her; she had only been in labor with Sammy Leo for 26 hours, and with Augustus for 19. She couldn't imagine being in labor for around 57 hours! _That poor woman…_

All of the Seven (minus Leo, who was currently with his wife) were gathered in the hospital maternity ward waiting room. They all had their kids with them, seeing as it was now Saturday and they all had that day off anyway.

Sammy Leo was with Augustus, trying to show his brother how to build with the giant legos Frank had bought him. Augustus, being an almost-two-month-old, didn't do much building-wise. He just threw the legos at Bobby, who was currently building a very detailed scale model of the Big House. Bobby had great patience and just ignored the flying legos, using them to continue building his masterpiece.

Sora was napping in the corner on Jason's lap. Jason was also napping, as he had spent the most time in the waiting room waiting for the news of his best friend's daughter's birth. Piper was brushing Espie's hair. It was a chore, seeing as she had gotten the same kind of curly rat's nest from her father (Tulio had also gotten it, but it wasn't quite so bad since it was shorter).

Percy was weaving the water from his bottle around Lacy, who was slowly mastering her water powers. Hazel could tell when Percy let her take control, as the water would suddenly ripple and start leaking onto the floor. Annabeth was supervising the Sammy Leo/Bobby/Augustus lego team.

Frank was starting to doze as well, slowly leaning into Hazel.

Hazel was just about to close her eyes, gently slowing her rocking of Tulio to a stop, when Will Solace strolled into the room.

Everyone who was awake shot up immediately. Tulio and Espie were tossed onto the ground. The kids all turned their heads to look at what made the adults so flustered (except Mark, who was still asleep with Jason).

Will nodded to the group, smiling. "Both mother and daughter are fine. Though, Leo might need a cast for his hand…"

"Why?" Hazel asked.

Percy shuddered, as if he was reliving a horrible memory. "He held her hand, didn't he?"

Will chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, he did. And I think by the time Calypso did the final push, he was screaming more than she was! It was hilarious."

The group of adults laughed. Jason woke up at the noise. He registered Will in the room and slowly rose, still holding Mark. The little Sora didn't stir; he was too heavy a sleeper for some small movement like that to wake him.

"What's up?" Jason asked nervously. "Calypso okay? What about the baby?"

Piper smiled. "They're both fine."

"When will we be able to go in and see them?" Annabeth inquired.

Will stole a glance behind him. He smiled, turning back to the group. "You won't have to go in. Someone's coming out to see you guys."

They all turned to see Leo walking slowly down the hall, gently cradling a small bundle wrapped in pink.

Leo himself was a _mess_. Dark circles underlined his eyes, the beginnings of a small beard apparent on his jaw line. Not a five o'clock shadow—oh, no. A full on _beard_! If he had left that alone for a few more days, Hazel could swear he would've resembled a more handsome, Latino version of Hephaestus. His curly hair hadn't been brushed in three days, so it looked more like a rat's nest than it usually did. His face was even bonier than when he had come back from his first visit to Ogygia, probably from the lack of food during his wife's labor. He seemed to favor one of his hands as he held the bundle. Hazel assumed that must be the hand Calypso had grasped during contractions.

Everyone ignored his distressful state and immediately crowded around, eager to get the first glimpse of the newest member of the Valdez Clan. Leo smiled, exhausted, and held his new baby out so everyone could see her.

Hazel was stricken with every feeling of love Aphrodite could've cooked up.

The baby had Calypso's pale complexion, a complete 180 from the twins' Hispanic skin color. She had Calypso's cinnamon hair as well. She had inherited Leo's impish button nose and slightly pointed ears. Her eyes were dark chocolate-brown, just like her father's. But, she had her mother's beautiful smile, also a 180 from the twins' and their father's crooked grins.

Everyone was smiling and cooing at her.

Piper started tickling her chin, making cute noises.

Annabeth poked her in the tummy, effectively earning an _adorable_ smile.

Hazel stroked her smooth cinnamon-colored hair.

Percy and Jason patted Leo on the back, muttering, "Congratulations."

Frank held up the twins one-by-one so they could also get a good look at their new sister.

"Small," Tulio commented, narrowing his eyes.

Leo chuckled softly. "You were this small once, _mijo_."

"Nuh-uh," Tulio denied. "Never! That's not true!"

Espie giggled. "You're right, Tui." Tulio growled at his unwanted nickname. "You weren't that small. You were even smaller!"

Percy gasped and sang, "Buuuurrrrnnn!"

Jason patted Leo on the shoulder. "Seven years old and she's already learned to burn like a master. Wonder where she got that?"

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Dunno. Maybe her mom? I'm not the only sassy Valdez in the house!"

Annabeth gave a small glare at Percy. "At least you're not as bad as Persassy over here."

"Persassy?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Don't deny it, you know about that nickname."

Percy grinned. "Yeah…I think the Stolls came up with that one when we had a sarcasm contest. Don't ask, guys; it was pretty weird."

Hazel ignored the sassy conversation and looked at Leo. "So, Mr. Valdez? What's your new daughter's name? I hope it won't be 'too Greek' or 'ugly-sounding'. That would make you a hypocrite."

Leo smiled at the Augustus reminder. "Right, I didn't tell you. Guys," he said, effectively getting the group's attention again. "Since this one was a girl, and I named Espie last time, Calypso got to name this one. If we decide to have another kid and it's a boy, I'll name him. But for now…"

Leo lifted his daughter up a little higher, like he was Rafiki in the Lion King. She giggled playfully.

"Meet Aria Lillian Valdez!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The end :3**_

_**No drama in the birth. Just Aria.**_

_**Told you her name was unique! :D Hey, CHRIS! You were, like, three letters off! If you hadn't included them you would've won!**_

_**BTW, that's my Dad's b-day :)**_


End file.
